


of love potions and bedtime stories

by MochiMochiDohyon



Series: enhypen's magical adventures [1]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Magic, Narration Heavy, they're both idiots honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMochiDohyon/pseuds/MochiMochiDohyon
Summary: “I just don’t get it, Sunoo!” Exclaimed Jungwon, before dramatically sighing and laying his head on the table. “He has a boyfriend! A *boyfriend*! Couple, pair, significant other, whatever other synonyms exist! So why did his Amortentia smell match me perfectly?!”Sunoo simply raised an eyebrow. “Dunno.”“You’re not helping me like that!” Retorted Jungwon.“I know.”“Ugh, of course you had to be a Slytherin.”Or in which Jay and Sunghoon are Hogwarts’ most famous couple, yet for some reason Jay’s amortentia smell describes Jungwon a bit too perfectly.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Park Jongseong | Jay/Park Sunghoon, Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon, Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Series: enhypen's magical adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060031
Comments: 72
Kudos: 313





	1. 1. confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Years and houses:  
> Heeseung: 7th year, Gryffindor  
> Jay: 6th year, Gryffindor  
> Jake: 6th year, Hufflepuff  
> Sunghoon: 6th year, Ravenclaw  
> Sunoo: 5th year, Slytherin  
> Jungwon: 5th year, Ravenclaw  
> Niki: 4th year, Hufflepuff

Ah, yes, love potions.

For some reason, the sole mention of them always made Jungwon reminisce about his childhood, those simpler days when his grandma read a bedtime story to him every single night. Out of those stories, there was a specific one that always stood out to little 6-year-old Jungwon. Now that he looked back at it, he couldn’t really tell why he was so fixated on that specific tale, but he absolutely adored it. 

It was about a young boy who was in love with a girl his age. They were always together, attached at the hip almost, but the boy was sure his feelings weren’t reciprocated. So he wandered into a mysterious forest to look for a witch’s hut, and once he was there, he politely asked the witch for a love potion. She in turn explained that it was dangerous to force love onto someone like that, but the boy was so desperate that he didn’t care, and he begged the witch for her potion, to which she complied and gave it to him.

The next day, he spiked the girl’s drink when she wasn’t paying attention, and so she drank the potion. After she drank it, something about her mannerisms changed, and soon after she confessed her feelings for the boy, and they started dating. They were happy. Really happy. But the more time passed, the more the boy was drowning his own guilt. After all, he had forced this onto her, right? It was all artificial love, right? So, when he couldn’t take it anymore, he confessed in tears that he had given her a love potion against her will.

When he said that, the girl simply laughed. Once. Twice. And then full on laughter. The boy was flabbergasted. Why was she just laughing at him? She hated him, right? She then called him a dummy, saying that she had seen him dropping the contents of a jar labeled ‘Love Potion’ in her drink, and that whatever that was hadn’t had any effect on her. Her feelings for him were real.

“But Granny, do love potions and magic really exist?” Asked little Jungwon, and his grandma just shook her head. “No honey, sadly love potions and magic aren’t real, but our world is magical enough without them, right?”

Well, imagine the shock on Jungwon’s face 5 years later when he received his Hogwarts admittance letter and discovered that magic was indeed real. Maybe that was the reason that story stood out that much? Honestly, that’s probably gonna stay a mystery forever, and Jungwon didn’t care that much.

But anyways, there he was. 5th year Hogwarts student and potions prodigy Yang Jungwon, currently taking potions class and with the ingredients to make Amortentia right in front of him. It is important to note that, as can be imagined by the fact that he’s known to be a potions prodigy, he’s actually taking 6th year classes for potions, after getting his Outstanding grade in his potions O.W.L back when he was in 4th year.

As soon as the teacher finished his fairly detailed and definitely complicated explanation, Jungwon was ready to ace it. He turned to speak with his partner. “Did you get the gist of it, Jay-hyung? Or should I explain as we work on it?”

Park Jongseong, or as everyone called him, Jay, was a 6th year Gryffindor and both Jungwon’s partner for potions and his secret crush. Of course, it had to be a secret crush, because every single Hogwarts student knows, Jay is dating Park Sunghoon, a 6th year student and one of Ravenclaw’s prefects, just like Jungwon himself.

When Jungwon was first placed in an advanced potions class, 5th year class when he was a 4th year student to be exact, he felt extremely out of place and didn’t know what to do. Luckily, Jay noticed and was the first one to approach him. Since that day about a year and a half ago, Jay and Jungwon had always been partners in potions class, and Jungwon couldn’t help but catch feelings. But well, that ended soon, since Jay and Sunghoon soon announced that they were dating.

Jungwon felt like an idiot, but even knowing that they, 2 people he considered his friends, were dating, he couldn’t let go of his crush.

“I think I got most of it, but it’d be helpful if you could explain as we go just so I don’t blow up the classroom.” Jay responded to Jungwon’s question, getting a giggle out of the younger. “That won’t happen with me as your partner, hyung. I’m the best of the best, you know?”

They soon got to work on the potion, Jay taking care of carefully taking thorns from a rose while Jungwon began to mix the pearl dust and the Ashwinder egg. One of the many things that Jungwon loved from potions class was that the teacher was pretty chill and let them talk to other pairs, so their potion making was filled with bantering with Sunghoon and his partner, Jake, a 6th year Hufflepuff and one of the best Quidditch players in the whole castle.

Sure enough, Jay and Jungwon were the first ones to finish making the potion, and now just needed to wait for it to settle, so they had time to kill. They talked about the most random stuff, sometimes stopping because another pair asked for Jungwon’s help, and he couldn’t say no to helping people when it came to potions.

“Think you’ll become a potioneer, Jungwon?” Jay asked the younger. Jungwon had to stop to think for a second, before responding. “I want to, honestly, but I might have to settle for a muggle job. I don’t know how my family would feel if I were to get a magical job…”

“Then just go for it! Sure, family is family and all, but you should do what you enjoy, and you’re like the only person I’ve seen in Hogwarts that actually enjoys potions because of the potions and not because our teacher lets us talk.” Jay smiled after he finished talking, and Jungwon couldn’t help but smile as well, and he seriously hoped he wasn’t blushing, because his face was burning.

“Thank you, hyung, I think I needed to hear that.”

After that, both Jake and Sunghoon approached them, the latter wrapping his arms around Jay, reminding Jungwon of the reality that yeah, Park Jongseong had a boyfriend, and it wasn’t him. Once Jay smelled that amortentia, it would definitely smell like Sunghoon. And Jungwon was a bit jealous, if he was being completely honest with himself.

He didn’t have much more time to be jealous, as their timer rang, which meant their potion was ready for testing. All students made their way to their spots and the teaser approached Jay and Jungwon’s spot.

“Park Jongseong and Yang Jungwon… I’m already assuming this one will be good.” Said the professor before taking a closer look at the potion. “Everything’s mixed correctly, resting time was precisely measured… Absolutely perfect! Now, could one of you smell it and tell us what it smells of?”

Jungwon could already imagine the words Jay was gonna say as he brought the potion closer to his nose, probably something along the lines of shaved ice and strawberry cologne.

“Hmm…” Jay finally smelled the potion, face scrunching as he tried to recognize the three smells. “Roses for sure!” Jungwon slightly raised an eyebrow. Since when did Sunghoon smell like roses? “Oh, and fresh grass too!” Continued Jay, Jungwon’s confusion growing by the second.

_ Why...does that kinda sound like me? _

“Last one has got to be cinnamon, it’s the strongest smell out of these.”

_ Huh? Cinnamon? But I smell of cinnamon, Sunoo always tells me that... _

“Very well, seems like it’s working correctly. Mr. Park, Mr. Yang, full marks, you’re dismissed.” Jay was beaming as the teacher said that.

“We did it Jungwon!” He celebrated. Jungwon struggled to put a smile on his face due to his confusion, but he did so anyway. “I told you, I’m the best of the best at potions, of course we’d get full marks!”

As they left the classroom together, Jungwon couldn’t stop his train of thoughts. Filled with just one sentence on repeat endlessly.

_ He has a boyfriend, so why? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is my first ENHYPEN fic, I'm really happy to finally be writing something for this fandom! It'll be pretty short, since I planned it as a one-shot but I really wanted to post it today, so it'll probably be about 2-3 chapters and finished within this week. Hope you'll enjoy reading it!


	2. 2. reflection

_ Tick, tock, tick, tock _

The clock kept ticking and Jungwon kept staring at the ceiling, another sleepless night to the list. Honestly, his sleep patterns hadn’t been the best since the last potions class three days ago. Hell, he almost fell asleep during Defense Against the Dark Arts today, Sunoo was the one that kept him from the embarrassment (and the detention, it would be especially bad to get detention as a prefect) of drooling on his table.

But still, Jungwon had a reason to be awake at this hour, and that reason was a human being that went by the name of Park Jongseong, the boy who he'd been desperately trying to avoid for three days. To be more specific, the smell he said the amortentia had. The more he thought about it, the less sense it made.

You see, the way amortentias worked is that they smelled different for each person. But there’s two conditions. One, there are exactly three smells. Not more, not less. And two, these smells all have to be related to the same person. And Jungwon was sure Jay didn’t know these things, so he couldn’t have been lying. And that’s the issue.

Fresh grass. Jungwon is always hanging out by the grass field, especially to study. An odd choice since it’s always noisy, but for some reason he enjoys it. This one could honestly refer to Sunghoon as well, so it didn't stick out that much. Hell, Hogwarts is full of grass and Jungwon was sure that at least half the students smelled like it. 

But the next two, those were the ones that made him almost sure that Jay’s amortentia was pointing to him. The roses and the cinnamon. *Especially* the cinnamon. You see, cinnamon was the most common ingredient in potions, and rose petals were not that far down on that same list. And if there was a student in Hogwarts that smelled like potion supplies, it’s Yang Jungwon, and every single student can agree on that. 

And that’s the reason why he was still awake at 2AM on a Thursday night, the ticking of the clock being his only company. He’d go down to the common room to see if anyone was awake, but it’s not like he could vent about this to a random person. Maybe a sleeping spell? He was on school grounds so it wouldn't be illegal to do so (one of Jungwon's biggest fears was breaking the magical law, so much that during summer vacation his wand was kept in a box with three different locks), but then he realized that he'd never performed a sleeping spell on anything other than a chinchilla, so he scrapped that idea. 

He was trying to think of any fellow Ravenclaws that would listen to him. First person that came to mind was Taeyong, who was an instant no. If Taeyong knew, then Kyungmin knew, and if Kyungmin knew then Geonu knew, and if Geonu knew then Heeseung knew, and if Heeseung knew then Jay knew and that's a bad idea. 

Next person that came to mind was none other than Park Sunghoon, and Jungwon immediately scrapped that one. He honestly couldn't see himself going 'Oh hey Sunghoon-hyung I have a big fat crush on your boyfriend and I'm freaking out because his amortentia smell described me and I just feel like I like him even more right now could you please help me?' and he didn't want to imagine what the older's reaction would be if he actually did that. It sent shivers down his spine just to think about it. 

He concluded that there was no way he could talk about this with a fellow house member. This would have to wait until the morning, because he was getting Sunoo’s help.

* * *

“Do you think Jungwon has noticed already?” 

Sunghoon and Jay were in the Gryffindor dormitories, both sitting on Jay’s bed. The question caught Sunghoon off-guard, but he knew his answer. “Definitely. He's literally a potions genius, I’m sure he knows how amortentias work better than both of us together.”

Jay nodded, submerged in his thoughts. “Yeah, you’re right. Besides, everybody knows you smell like shitty strawberry cologne”

“Hey! It’s not shitty!” Responded Sunghoon, clearly irritated. “Besides, Jake likes it.”

“Well no shit Sunghoon, he’s your boyfriend, although I bet he hates it but he just doesn’t have the guts to tell you.” Jay paused for a moment. “But anyways, this isn’t about Jake, it’s about Jungwon! Let’s assume that he knows that those smells are related to him. Well, now it seems like because of that he’s avoiding me, and I think I know the reason why. Got any ideas, Mr. Let’s fake-date so I can make Jake jealous?”

“Alright, alright, I take the blame for this whole ordeal beginning, but let me remind you who was the one that said we should continue with the dating facade after I got together with Jake just so that people wouldn't hit on you?” Jay sighed. “Alright Hoon, you win this one, but I still need help.”

“Well, we could just stage a break-up.” Jay shook his head. “It’d be bad if we ‘break up’ and I start flirting with Jungwon right away.”

“So you wanna flirt with him while we’re supposedly together? I don’t see how that’s better.”

“Says the one that got caught making out with Jake inside the prefects’ bathroom. And didn’t Heeseung-hyung catch you guys inside a broom closet or some shit like that? Very loyal to our fake relationship from your side, Sunghoon.”

Sunghoon sighed. “Alright, I give that one to you. We're lucky the underclassman that saw us didn't rat us out, and same for Heeseung-hyung. But what should we do then? Are you even sure Jungwon likes you back?” Jay shook his head. “Nope, but there’s a chance and it’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

He then went off on a tangent about Jungwon’s reactions when it came to him compared to when it came to other people, but it soon got derailed into Jay explaining why he liked him so much. “And dude like, I know that this is probably the most irrelevant thing I've said on this list but have you seen his eyes? They’re the prettiest eyes I’ve ever seen in my who-”

“Wow. You really are whipped.” Sunghoon interrupted him and Jay blushed a deep shade of red. “S-Shut up. Anyways, we still gotta plan something.”

“Oh, I think I’ve got an idea.”

“I’m all ears, I’m getting to the bottom of this.”

* * *

“I just don’t get it, Sunoo!” Exclaimed Jungwon, before dramatically sighing and laying his head on the table. “He has a boyfriend! A *boyfriend*! Couple, pair, significant other, whatever other synonyms exist! So why did his Amortentia smell match me perfectly?!”

Sunoo simply raised an eyebrow. “Dunno.”

“You’re not helping me like that!” Retorted Jungwon.

“I know.”

“Ugh, of course you had to be a Slytherin.”

Jungwon had been ranting about this topic for about 20 minutes to both Sunoo and Riki, a 4th year student that Sunoo was close to ever since their second year. And of course, Sunoo and Jungwon are close, so someone that’s close to Sunoo automatically becomes close to Jungwon as well.

“Why don’t you just ask him about it, Jungwon-hyung?” Suggested Riki, and Jungwon was very quick to frantically shake his head. “There is *no* way. What if it’s just a misunderstanding and I’m just being stupid? I can’t go around destroying my friends’ relationship!”

Riki and Sunoo shared a knowing look, unbeknownst to Jungwon, who was still half-lying on Hufflepuff’s common room table. Whenever the three of them hung out in a common room, it was usually Hufflepuff’s. Riki refused to step foot on Slytherin’s, and they’d probably get scolded if they were too loud in the Ravenclaw common room. Gryffindor wasn’t even a choice, since none of them were part of that house. Plus, being next to the kitchen was a great advantage.

“So what’s your plan then?” Sunoo asked, and he just received a frustrated sigh as a response. “I don't have one."

Jungwon paused for a minute, but then continued. "Honestly, something here is fishy, not just on Jay-hyung's part, but on Sunghoon-hyung's part too. He was taking potions class too, and literally everyone was hearing what Jay-hyung got to say about the potion, so he must've noticed that the description didn't match him, but he didn't react at all!"

"Okay, you're right hyung." Responded Riki. "That's kinda weird, maybe they just fought or something?" 

"That's the thing! There's no way they fought when they were being all touchy feely with each other right in front of my salad!“ Jungwon complained. "At least you guys aren't annoying with PDA but they are seriously all over each other all the time."

Riki choked on his own saliva when Jungwon said that. "W-what do you mean us, hyung?" Jungwon raised an eyebrow in response. 

"Oh come on Riki, you guys are so obvious." By this point, Riki was as red as a tomato. "Besides, who do you think was the one that had to hear Sunoo vent about his crush on you every single day? Once he stopped I just assumed you guys were finally a thing." 

Although he was still blushing furiously, he couldn't let go of an opportunity to tease his boyfriend. "Ooh? Do you like me that much, hyung?" 

Sunoo scoffed. "As if you weren't doing the exact same venting thing with Taki." 

"He told you?! That traitor!" 

Jungwon fake-coughed. "Can we get back on topic please?" 

"To be completely honest with you, Jungwon." Began Sunoo. "First of all, you should stop ignoring Jay-hyung and see how both he and Sunghoon-hyung act around you. And if you're really that confused, just talk with one of them, be honest but avoid the details. They'll probably think you have a crush on me but can't make a move since apparently it's obvious that Riki and I are together."

"That's a… decent idea, but there's no way that they're that dumb to fall for it." Jungwon responded after thinking for a little bit. "You guys think it's worth a try anyway?" 

They both nodded. "Alright, I'll try that then. If they catch on you owe me a chocolate frog each!" 

Jungwon left after that, something about catching up with Defense Against the Dark Arts because he didn't understand anything, leaving Sunoo and Riki alone in the Hufflepuff common room. 

"Why didn't you just tell him about that?" Asked Riki. 

"Well, it's more fun to observe it this way, right?" Sunoo giggled. 

"Jungwon-hyung was right, of course you're a Slytherin…" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is finally here! Thank you for all the comments, they really made my day and gave me motivation to get this second chapter out as soon as possible! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, and I'll hopefully be back soon with the third chapter! ^^


	3. 3. realization

Jungwon was proud to say that, for once, he had actually listened to Sunoo’s advice. Or well, at least half of it. He still didn’t dare to talk with neither Sunghoon nor Jay about the love potion, but he had at least stopped ignoring Jay. And honestly, although he hated saying it, Sunoo was right (but Jungwon was gonna keep this statement as just a thought, as Sunoo would go off on a tangent about how he was right).

Those three days ignoring Jay had taken a toll on Jungwon, especially when it came to his sleep patterns. Luckily, once he decided to stop ignoring Jay, he was back to sleeping soundly through the night. Plus, spending time with Jay made him really happy. And he couldn’t afford to let his grade in Potions drop because he was trying to ignore his partner, but luckily that wasn’t going to be a problem anymore.

Now, Jay wasn’t that lucky, and had totally ignored Sunghoon’s advice. To be fair, he had a good reason to do so, as Sunghoon’s advice was ‘stop being an idiot and tell him you like him’, and yeah, Jay was not gonna do that. His current plan was to try and see if Jungwon actually liked him back or if he was just a delusional idiot. He had gotten his hopes up, at least slightly, once the younger boy stopped ignoring him, but that wasn’t nearly enough evidence to be sure that the feelings were mutual.

He was sitting on the hallway thinking about this when he heard a familiar voice call to him. “Hi Jay-hyung! Are you already done with your classes for the day?”

“Oh, hi Jungwon. Yeah, just got out of Herbology like five minutes ago. You’re done too?” Jay responded with a question of his own. “Yupp”

The younger replied, popping the p. “Just finished Transfiguration class. OWLs are coming up so I’m kinda stressed about it, so I wanna clear my head. Do you wanna hang out?” While Jungwon wasn’t lying, since OWLs were stressing and honestly he was pretty happy that he had gotten Potions out of the way, he didn’t really ask Jay to hang out just to clear his head. He was going to try Sunoo’s plan, and hope that he wouldn’t get busted.

They decided to make their way to the garden, both lying down on the grass. Jay regretted that instantly, since his robes got dirty and he had washed them the previous day, but he’d already done it so he might as well lie down now. The weather was surprisingly good although it was the middle of April, and they were talking about anything that came to mind. Until Jay decided it was enough, he was being a coward and Gryffindors are not cowards. “Hey Jungwon, have you been doing fine these days?” 

“Hmm?” The younger simply hummed as a response. “What do you mean?”

“Oh like… These days you just seemed kinda out of it, so I was kinda worried and uh, I wanted to ask you if you were fine.” Jungwon smiled sweetly at him, but the gears in his head were turning, this was the perfect moment.

“Well, there is something that has been bothering me… But you have to promise that you will not tell anyone and *especially* that you will not scream once I tell you.” Jay nodded, face plastered with a serious expression, and Jungwon continued. “So, first of all, I like someone, and before you ask, yes, you’re the first person I’m telling.”

That was a blatant lie, and Jungwon didn’t remember being that good of a liar, but seeing Jay’s expressions, it looked like he was buying it. “And this person I like, he’s a pretty close friend. And you might think ‘oh, that’s great, then you guys are close!’, and yeah, you’d be right, but he has a boyfriend. And that’s totally fine, don’t get me wrong, I’m not the type to want to break a relationship or anything like that but it’s not just this. Basically, this person smelled an amortentia in Potions class, and of course, I thought the smell would match his boyfriend, but for some reason, he was totally describing me! But he has a boyfriend, so I don’t know what to do, what would you do, Jay-hyung?”

Jay was trying his best to not look disappointed. Jungwon didn’t like him. His crush, wait no, scratch that, the guy that he liked, maybe even loved, didn’t like him, because of course, he was talking about his friend. “So, let me get this straight. You like that friend of yours, the innocent looking Slytherin guy, Sunoo, was it? But he’s dating that Hufflepuff guy from Japan, uh… Sorry, don’t know his name.” Jungwon was shocked, although not for the reasons Jay probably expected. He couldn’t believe that Sunoo’s stupid plan actually worked. He had more faith in Jay, but apparently he wasn’t that smart.

“Y-Yeah… Am I that obvious?” For once, Jungwon hoped that he was blushing, as to make his acting more realistic. “He’s a really close friend but he’s dating… Yeah, he’s with Riki so I don’t know what I should do. The amortentia he smelled totally described me! Ugh, it’s just so confusing.”

Jay lightly patted Jungwon’s back. He might be struggling to hide his disappointment, but he was gonna be a good friend and comfort Jungwon, even though he might need comfort himself. “God, that’s rough… Maybe they’re just going through a rough patch? But at the same time, potions don’t lie… I’m so sorry I can’t think of any way to help, Jungwon.”

Jungwon simply smiled at him. “It’s okay, hyung, I just needed to vent, I’m sure I’ll figure it out somehow, so thank you for listening to me.”

“Any time, Jungwon, whatever worries you just know you can come to me and I’ll try to lend an ear, that’s the least I can do.”

* * *

Park Jongseong, 17, couldn’t stop crying. He tried, he truly did, but he just couldn’t stop. He didn’t even notice that his feelings for Jungwon were this strong until he went back to his dorm room and hid under his covers, crying his heart out. Just as he was thinking that he was lucky, the door opened. Jay didn’t even bother to go outside of his covers. “Is Geonu with you?” He asked.

“Nah, it’s just me.” Responded his roommate, Lee Heeseung, 7th year Gryffindor, and the captain of the Quidditch team, which Jay was also a member of. “You okay there?”

Jay shook his head as he removed the covers. “Oh. You look like crap, what exactly happened?”

“Sometimes I hate how honest you are.” He said that, but Jay was glad that Heeseung was his roommate, especially because he was one of the five people that knew Sunghoon and Jay weren’t an actual thing (if you’re curious, the other four were Jake, an unknown underclassman and Jay and Sunghoon themselves), so he could talk about the topic with the boy without worries. “Yeah, I know, sorry. Still, are you okay? Want to talk about it?”

“So. I was with Jungwon today, I’m pretty sure you’ve noticed by yourself already, but if not, let’s just get this out of the way, I like him. Anyways, yeah, we were just talking and I decided to ask him if he was okay, since he’d been acting kinda weird for a few days. And then he told me that he liked someone but that someone had a boyfriend but then said something about that person he liked smelling a love potion and that it described Jungwon instead of his boyfriend and then I asked him if it was his best friend he liked and he said yes a-and I just-”

Jay tried, but he broke out onto sobs once again. Heeseung was at a loss for words. He’d known Jay for 6 years, ever since the younger was 11 years old, and he hadn’t seen him cry this much. Ever. To say he was worried was an understatement. He was going to try and talk with him, but first he had to do something about the crying. So he hugged Jay, lending him his shoulder. The younger cried even harder and Heeseung just lightly patted his back.

A few minutes later, Jay seemed to have regained some composure. “You better now?” Asked Heeseung, and Jay nodded. “Yeah. Sometimes you just gotta cry it out, y’know?”

“Glad you’re feeling a bit better, you worried me there, to be honest. I’m going to ask you a few questions, alright?” Jay nodded once again, wiping his drying tears off his eyes at the same time.

“Alright, so you said that Jungwon told you he liked someone, right?” A nod. “And he said that person had a boyfriend?” Another nod. “Alright, and you suspect that person Jungwon likes is his friend Sunoo?” Once again, he nodded, but spoke up this time.

“It’s not just suspecting, hyung… I asked him if it was Sunoo and he said yes.”

“Hmm… You said he said something about a love potion, right? Could you elaborate on that, please? Do you know what type, or where he saw it?”

“Oh, yeah. He mentioned it was amortentia, and that his friend smelled it in Potions class.” Ah. So that’s what it is. Everything clicked instantly in Heeseung’s head. God, he honestly thought of Jay as an extremely smart person, but he might have to reconsider.

“Alright, a simple question. What year is that Sunoo guy?” Heeseung began. “What kinda question is that? He’s in his fifth year, like Jungwon, of course.”

“Let me follow up with one another *very* simple question. If Sunoo is in fifth year, what years potions’ class is he taking?” Jay tilted his head. “Hyung did you hit your head while practicing or something? Fifth year potions class, duh.”

Heeseung nodded. “Last question then. What years potion class is Jungwon taking?”

“Sixth year class. He’s like crazy good at potions so he’s a year ahead.” Jay responded very quickly. “And that means…?” Heeseung followed up, and Jay began thinking hard about this.

So Jungwon, although he was a fifth year, took sixth year potions class because he took his OWLs a year before. And he said that his friend had smelled the amortentia in potions class. However, his friend Sunoo was a fifth year and took fifth year potions, so he wasn’t in the same class as Jungwon, who took sixth year potions. Hell, now that he thought about it, love potion making isn’t even part of the curriculum that year.

Now, time to think about the class where they made the amortentia potion together. That was a fun class, Jay remembered it fondly, but now wasn’t the time for that. So, Jungwon’s friends in that class. He was friendly with most people, but, not to brag or anything, Jungwon was the closest to him, Sunghoon and Jake. Jake didn’t publicly have a boyfriend, so he was automatically out of the picture.

So now, it was down to Sunghoon and himself. Now, the thing is that he and Jungwon were the first ones to finish making the potion, and they got to leave early because of that. Obviously, that also meant that they were the first ones to test it, and Jay had been to do so. He wasn’t surprised as he described the fragrance the potion gave him, since of course he knew it would smell like Jungwon.

But now everything made sense. Why Jungwon avoided him for three days, which was absolute hell to Jay. Why he had reacted weirdly as Jay described the amortentia. Why he had told him the story just by using ‘my friend’ terms. Why he affirmed that, yes, it was Sunoo, even though it obviously wasn’t. Now everything made sense, and Jay couldn’t be happier about the way that this had turned out.

“Oh fuck, he likes me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter's already here, and this short story is ending next chapter! It's the first time I'm actually gonna complete so I'm pretty happy about that ^^. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please look forward to the next one!


	4. 4. confession

Okay. So Jungwon liked him back. That’s good to know. Now what?

Ignoring the fact that Jay wasn’t really expecting for his feelings to be reciprocated, in the very slight chance that they actually were (and they were indeed), he wasn’t expecting for it to be this hard. How was he supposed to confess considering he had a fake boyfriend that Jungwon thought was a very much real boyfriend?

This was reminding him of what their small friend group infamously called ‘The Jake Situation’, all words with a capital letter because it truly was a tough Situation. And if there’s something literally all people that knew about ‘The Jake Situation’ could agree on is that they do not want a repeat of ‘The Jake Situation’. Just thinking about it made Jay shiver in fear. Never again.

Now wasn’t the time to reminisce though, and Jay knew that perfectly. He needed to get his shit together, and he needed to do it fast. He knew he had to confess, so that was a step in the right direction, at least. Now, the big question was how. The main problem here is that Jay hadn’t really flirted with Jungwon (or with anyone, for that matter, he hadn’t dated someone in his whole life, fake relationship aside), so he had no idea what the boy might like.

Sunghoon had tried to encourage him the other day by saying something along the lines of ‘well if he likes you then he won’t care about how you tell him’, but to be completely honest that hadn’t helped. Jay wanted to make it memorable. Mainly because his life at Hogwarts was filled with way too many embarrassing moments and he wanted to have at least one special one before he graduated. Especially if it was with Jungwon.

He was suffering in silence alongside his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. “It’s open!” He said to whoever was on the other side. The door opened to reveal Sunghoon and Jake, who very much made themselves at home in Jay and Heeseung’s shared dorm room, as they sat on (read: jumped onto) Heeseung’s bed.

“Hey man, you still thinking about how to tell Jungwon about your feelings?” Asked Jake, earning a sigh from Jay in response. A very long sigh. And another one. The third one didn’t come, since Jay finally spoke up. “Look. Even if he likes me back and I know that for a fact, I’m not letting this turn into another embarrassing moment to add to my very long list, and I’m *especially* not letting this turn into a repeat of ‘The Jake Situation’.” 

Both Sunghoon and Jake oof’d at the mention of the infamous occurrence. As the two main protagonists of it, they knew first hand that having to witness a repeat of it would be horrible. “Ain’t that easy to avoid though?” Said Sunghoon. “Just tell him that we weren’t a thing and then confess.”

“Yeah, as if it were that easy to just go ‘Oh hey Jungwon you know how I was with Sunghoon for like a year and a half? Well that was all fake and I like you wanna be my boyfriend?’. Yeah no, no way I’m doing that.” Jake and Sunghoon just blinked.

“Sounds pretty good to me.” Jake responded and Sunghoon nodded as a sign of agreement. Jay was about to open his mouth to say something but Sunghoon cut him off. “Ooor, if you’re gonna reject our very intelligent plan, which seems like is your first choice right now, just ask one of Jungwon’s friends if they have any ideas on how you should confess. They definitely know him better than any of us sooo…”

“But his friends don’t know that we’re not actually a thing! What if they think I’m trying to use Jungwon to cheat on you!?” Jay exclaimed. He was not gonna have Jungwon believe that he was a cheater. Nuh-uh, no way. Sunghoon shrugged. “Just tell them then. After all the moment you and Jungwon end up together we’re definitely getting rid of our fake relationship.”

“Huh. Guess you’re right. I definitely know who to ask then. Thank you guys. Now, could you please stop with the PDA right on my roommates’ bed?”

* * *

Jungwon happily took his seat on Ravenclaw’s table at the Great Hall, Sunoo and Riki quickly following behind. Although when it came to hanging out they mostly frequented the Hufflepuff common room, for lunch they usually settled for the Ravenclaw table. Hufflepuffs were a bit too intense when it came to food for Jungwon’s liking, and just like for the common rooms, Riki refused to be anywhere near the Slytherin table. Surprising that he ended up with Sunoo considering he seemed to reject anything ever so slightly related to Slytherin.

But their seating arrangements did not matter at all to Jungwon right now, because right in front of him was a plate of bolognese spaghetti that looked very appetizing, especially since spaghetti was one of Jungwon’s favorite foods, only second to curry. He was telling Sunoo and Riki about how good it looked, although neither of them were really listening to him, when all the owls made their grand entrance to deliver that day’s mail. Jungwon wasn’t expecting any mail, so he was ready to enjoy that delicious first bite of spaghetti when an owl suddenly dropped a letter.

Right in the middle on his spaghetti plate.

“M-My spaghetti!” He exclaimed. He was probably exaggerating, no, scratch that, he was definitely exaggerating, but spaghetti was sacred to him, and the fact that a letter had dropped on it didn’t make Jungwon very happy, especially since he assumed it wasn’t addressed to him. He carefully picked the envelope up with a tissue, ready to clean it and look for its true recipient, but as he wiped the tomato sauce off of it, he noticed the writing on it.

‘To: Mr. Yang Jungwon’

He flipped the envelope in hopes to find a return address, or at least a return name in case it was from a fellow Hogwarts student, but there was nothing on it other than the beautiful wax seal. “What’s that letter hyung? Were you expecting mail?”

Jungwon shook his head as a response to Riki’s question. “No, and honestly I’m quite upset that they felt the need to deliver it right on my spaghetti.” Jungwon sighed, putting the letter on the table and taking a bite of his food. It needed a bit more salt.

“Aren’t you curious about what might be on the envelope?” Asked Sunoo, and Jungwon shrugged. “I mean, yeah I am, but I needed a bite of spaghetti before opening it.” He cleaned his hands with a napkin and carefully removed the wax seal from it, finally opening the envelope. Inside, he found a carefully folded piece of paper. He unfolded it carefully.

“Seriously!? Someone dropped an envelope on *my* spaghetti for this shit!? An empty letter!?” Jungwon hit the table and both his friends were surprised. They never once heard Jungwon curse, and they weren’t expecting for him to do so for the first time (at least in front of them, after all Jungwon is 16 and it’s hard to find a 16 year old that doesn’t curse) because of a letter falling on his plate of spaghettis of all things.

“Jungwon? Another piece of paper fell out from the letter…” Sunoo managed to say, although still scared by Jungwon’s anger driven reaction. The latter picked up the smaller piece of paper, his eyes meeting with a list of ingredients of some sorts. “Who fucking cares? If these aren’t ingredients to magically make a second plate of spaghetti I don’t want it.”

Damn. They never thought they’d see Jungwon this mad, let alone because of an empty letter falling on spaghetti. You could feel his anger through the way he was eating, doing so way faster than he usually did, and definitely not appreciating the taste of the dish he loved that much.

As soon as he finished his plate, he got up, hastily picking up the envelope and its contents. “I’m going to my room, not in the mood to hang out today, sorry.” And then Jungwon left, leaving both Sunoo and Riki shocked.

“If Jay-hyung somehow noticed Jungwon-hyung’s temper tantrum all the way on Gryffindor’s table he’ll kill you with his own hands, you know that, right Sunoo-hyung?”

“Oh god Riki please shut up, I wasn’t expecting for the owl to drop it right on his spaghetti!”

* * *

Jungwon made it to the room he shared with Taeyong, and luckily for him, his roommate wasn’t there. He instantly threw himself onto his bed, still holding onto the envelope he had received. He overreacted and he knew it, but come on, he was 16 years old and teenagers do stupid shit all the time, so just let him to a stupid thing for once in his life without regretting it.

Even if he was upset, and rightfully so if you asked him, he couldn’t help but be curious about the contents of the envelope. Sure, he had opened it during lunch and it was empty, but his gut told him that it wasn’t that simple. Would it be considered betrayal if he decided to check it out again after saying he didn’t care? God, why was he even hesitating so much? It was just a random letter, nothing special.

Alright, so first, the big piece of paper. A4 size, at least that’s what they called back when Jungwon still attended muggle school. Wizards didn’t really care about paper sizes and other stuff like that. Jungwon didn’t mind that, but sometimes he wishes that they’d take some inspiration from muggle schools and use pens rather than quill & ink. Washing off all the smudged ink from his hand after class wasn’t fun.

He looked at the paper sheet from every single angle, but still nothing at all. He even took his wand and performed a  _ lumos _ spell to see if light would help him notice anything new, but nothing. Empty. Maybe it was just Sunoo and Riki pranking him, he thought, but quickly scratched that idea off. After all, Sunoo and Riki both had their own owls, and the letter wasn’t delivered by any of them.

Jungwon then remembered the list of ingredients that fell out last time, and took it out of the envelope. This paper was way smaller, Jungwon didn’t believe it had a muggle size name, but hey, at least it wasn’t empty, who cared about muggles and their stupid ways of organizing things? On it, there were about 10 ingredients written, including some he’d never used, like golden carrot extract, and others that he was way too familiar with, like cinnamon.

Ah, cinnamon. He’d been thinking about cinnamon way too much. It was now a bit over two weeks since that potions class happened, yet he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He shook his head before getting back to looking at the list that was right in front of him. He took his wand once again and casted  _ lumos _ , to see if this time something would be different. Just as he was about to give up, he noticed words forming on the back of the list.

“So it’s ink activated by natural light… Interesting…” He couldn’t help but say it out loud, after all, he wasn’t expecting anything. He kept pointing his wand at it until all the text was legible. “Use those ingredients to make a potion in the potions classroom at 10:30PM. Don’t worry, you won’t be caught…” Huh.

Jungwon was confused, to say the very least. It sounded very fishy. Extremely fishy. It’d been hundreds of years since the last time a murder happened at Hogwarts, so it was unlikely that it would happen, but in the case it did, Jungwon did not want to be the next victim, that’s for sure. 

Besides, why the blank piece of paper? Anonymous person could’ve just given him the ingredient list if that’s what mattered. He pouted, deep in thought, still holding the list on his hands. As he looked at it, something finally clicked. He looked at the empty paper, and then back at the ingredients list, and once again back to the empty paper.

“God, how could I have been so stupid!? It’s a letter written with UV activated ink and the ingredients are to make a potion that gives UV vision!” Jungwon was proud of himself for finally figuring that out, somehow. But why was there a specific time and place? Plus the ‘Don’t worry, you won’t be caught’? Jungwon didn’t let any of this stuff bother him though, instead deciding to look at the clock on his dorm room wall.

6PM.

Looks like he had some time to kill.

* * *

Damn, the potions classroom was cold at night.

If you told the Jay from a few weeks ago that he’d be hiding inside the potions classroom with an invisibility cloak at 10:15PM he’d laugh at how stupid that sounds. You see, contrary to popular belief, Jay wasn’t one to break the rules often. Sure, he maybe did it once or twice when he was like, what, 12, but now he wouldn’t dare to do so.

Until now, that is. And he was lucky that he was getting away with it. Honestly it was all thanks to Heeseung, Sunghoon and Sunoo. The latter two were prefects and were ready to cover Jay if needed. Meanwhile, Heeseung himself didn’t hold any role of importance, but his boyfriend, Geonu, was Gryffindor’s head boy, and after what Heeseung said was ‘a lot of insisting’ (Jay doubted his claims), he agreed to be the one doing patrolling that day to help him not get caught, and Jay couldn’t thank him enough.

So yeah, that’s exactly how Jay had somehow ended up in the potions classroom at 10:15PM. Very interesting indeed. Now all he had to do was wait and hope that Jungwon actually showed up. He had heard something from one of Jungwon’s friend, the Japanese Hufflepuff whose name he still couldn’t remember for some strange reason, but he couldn’t really make out much of it since the guy couldn’t stop laughing, so he just remembered ‘he’s mad’ and ‘spaghetti’.

To say Jay was scared was an understatement. He was terrified. And he was a scaredy cat by default, but if a boggart appeared in front of him right now, he was sure that it would take the shape of Jungwon rejecting him horribly. And yeah, even though he knew the younger liked him back, that feeling still lingered inside his head.

Hell, this wasn’t even his own idea, but one Jungwon’s friend, Sunoo, had given him. He decided to listen because, well, who would know Jungwon better than his best friend? Probably no one, that was the answer. But as the clock on the wall ticked, very slowly in Jay’s humble opinion, he was losing hope by the second.

He could vividly remember his conversation with Sunoo, who he bumped into on an empty hallway near the changing stairs. And of course, as soon as the changing stairs noticed people, they decided to be annoying and change their route, as usual. Jay took this opportunity to talk with Sunoo.

“So, this is gonna sound weird. Very weird in fact, but I’ll explain so please let me finish talking alright?” He rambled, stumbling on his words as he tried to explain himself properly. “So, I’m trying to confess to Jungwon and-”

Very suddenly, Sunoo cut him off. “Oh, you are? Ugh, finally, I was wondering when you’d dare to do that. Are you gonna ask me for help on how to do it? Because if that’s what you were going to say then yes, I can totally help you with it.”

Huh. Something was very wrong. Extremely wrong. But Jay didn’t have time to call him out on that, so he simply nodded. 

And that’s how he’d gotten the plan he’s currently executing, mostly thanks to Sunoo. He took all credit for the execution though, as he had been the one to prepare everything. However, he’d blame the spaghetti incident on Sunoo, since it was his oh so great idea to send the envelope through an owl, rather than just putting it somewhere he’d for sure find it, like Jay’s original plan was. Actually, now that he was thinking about it, the only thing of importance that Sunoo had told him was a little tidbit of Jungwon information that inspired the contents of the letter, plus the owl, but everything else had been him and only him. Maybe he should take most of the credit. Yeah, that sounded good to him.

And then the door opened, cutting Jay’s train of thought instantly. Instead his heart started racing, as Jungwon had just entered the room. He was there and Jay couldn’t be happier about it. As the younger shuffled around the classroom looking for the ingredients he needed, Jay held on for dear life to the invisibility cloak he was wearing. If Jungwon saw him, he was screwed.

“Alright…” Jungwon said, talking to himself. “UV vision potion… Technically for seventh years but nothing I shouldn’t be able to do, right?” He began working on the potion, pacing around the room as he did so. Jay could feel that Jungwon was nervous, and he could relate to that perfectly. His heart was beating like crazy and there were no signs of it slowing down. Not even a tense Quidditch match got his heart to go this fast.

“Hmm… Am I doing this right?” Jungwon peeked inside the cauldron and then checked one of the three books that he’d taken off of the shelves for reference. Jay couldn’t really make out what it said, probably some potions book that was way out of his league, but he was certain that Jungwon would be able to make the potion perfectly. “Seems like I am. Still, better be careful, don’t wanna accidentally turn myself into a racoon for five hours.”

Half an hour passed, making the current time 11PM, and Jungwon finally finished making the potion. Now all that was left was another half an hour of waiting, and then he’d be able to take the potion, at least according to the books he followed. If something went wrong along the way somehow, well, he’d have to find a way to enjoy being a racoon for the next 5 hours.

The wait was hell. Absolute hell. Both Jay and Jungwon could and definitely would agree on that, that is if Jungwon knew that Jay was in the room with him, but alas, that was not the case. Jay was honestly regretting his whole ‘oh yeah sure let’s get Jungwon to make a potion for my confession because he enjoys making them’, especially since Jungwon kept saying stuff about hoping he didn’t turn into a raccoon. Was that a side effect or something?

Jungwon stared at the clock, and the instant it hit 11:30PM, he didn’t hesitate to grab a bottle and fill it with the contents of the cauldron, instantly chugging it. Jay was surprised at the younger’s fast reaction. 

“Please don’t turn into a raccoon please don’t turn into a raccoon please don’t turn into a raccoon.” Jungwon said, almost chanting, with his eyes closed. The moment he opened them, he was pleased to find that no, he was not a raccoon and that, yes, the potion had worked. “Yes! Yesyesyesyes!”

He reached for this bag, hastily taking the envelope outside and checking the letter. “Huh?” Jungwon said, simply staring at the contents of the letter. It wasn’t empty, and that was truly a relief, but he just kept staring at the first line, confused as to what would come next. He decided to read it out loud, for no specific reason, but since he was alone, he might as well.

“Once upon a time, in the muggle world, lived a happy little boy. That boy adored hearing bedtime stories, just like this one you’re reading right now. His favorite one was about magic, and funnily enough, when he turned a bit older that kid learned that he was a wizard, and began his magical life at Hogwarts.

In case you couldn’t already tell, this boy’s name is Yang Jungwon.

Although he was the only magical one in his family, Jungwon was a very talented wizard, especially when it came to potions. He was only in his first year when people started calling him a potions prodigy. Older students would talk about little Jungwon all the time, and through his years at Hogwarts, his name became fairly known. He even got to take his OWLs for potions a year before his turn, a first in Hogwarts history!

So, it’s no surprise that Jungwon caught some people’s attention, but at one point in his school life, there was a person that caught Jungwon’s attention. However, not every story can be 100% happy, and this was not an exception. The boy that Jungwon was developing feelings for had a boyfriend. I can’t fully read his mind, but I imagine Jungwon felt like his heart had broken. Yet for some reason he didn’t let go of his feelings. 

Jungwon shared his potions class with this boy he liked, and one specific day, they had to make a love potion. Similar to Jungwon’s favorite bedtime story, isn’t that funny? However, this class only helped confuse Jungwon. After all, the boy he liked has a boyfriend, right? But when the boy smelled that potion and described the scent, he was describing Jungwon. Once again, I can’t read his mind, I imagine he must’ve been quite confused.

But every story has a twist, and here comes ours. It turns out, things were a bit more simple than they looked, but at the same time more complicated. You see, this boy actually liked Jungwon. And you might think, well what about his boyfriend? That’s where it gets complicated. The two boys weren’t actually dating, but instead they created a fake relationship so that the other boy could make his crush jealous (and if you’re wondering, yes, they got together), but their lie snowballed so they kept with it.

So, they both like each other, right? Yeah, but they didn’t know that. Jungwon, due to his confusion, ignored his crush for a whole three days, but after listening to his friends’ advice, he began to talk to him again. In one of the many conversations they had, Jungwon told the boy that he liked someone. Of course, no names were mentioned, and the boy was kinda dumb, so he came to the conclusion that Jungwon liked his best friend.

Luckily, one of the boy’s friends talked him out of his stupidness, and after analyzing his conversation with Jungwon, he noticed that their feelings were mutual.”

And it ended, just like that. Jungwon’s eyes went to the paper’s lower right corner, where ‘Turn the page’ was written. He followed the instructions, his eyes meeting with one last paragraph.

“You might be thinking ‘Oh, that’s it? What about the ending?’, yet sadly, I cannot read the future, so I can’t tell you the ending yet. But, if you can’t read it, why not live it by yourself? Turn around, Jungwon.” 

Now, Jungwon wasn’t dumb, and after reading the letter he instantly knew who wrote it, but that doesn’t take away the fact that it’s way too much information to process at once. So first of all, his crush of more than a year’s relationship was fake, and then said crush actually liked him back? This had to be a dream. Or a prank, but honestly he’d prefer if it were just a bad dream, because it would make a pretty shitty prank. Would Jay really be there once he turned around? Jungwon looked at the clock. 11:45PM. He turned around.

By the time he turned around, Jay already left his invisibility cloak behind, alongside all fear he had. They met eyes, and neither of them could believe that this was actually happening. “This… This is real, right?” Asked Jungwon, his eyes tearing up. “This isn’t some kind of prank you and Sunghoon-hyung are pulling on me, right?”

“What? Why would it be a prank? Oh my god you’re about to cry please don’t cry or I’ll end up crying too.” Jay responded, getting closer to Jungwon. “I swear it’s real, Jungwon. I-I like you. For real.” 

And that’s what got Jungwon to finally break and cry. “Oh… oh god what did I do, are you okay? Oh my gosh I just made you cry this is not okay what should I d-” His rambling was cut short, since Jungwon pulled him for a tight hug. “You’re serious? Not lying at all? I’ll spike your food with a potion to turn you into a raccoon if you’re lying to me.”

Even though he was crying, Jungwon still made teasing comments, and Jay could tell that he hadn’t hurt the younger. He slowly pulled away from the hug, looked into Jungwon’s eyes and spoke up. “Not lying. Promise.”

“Since when?”

“Huh?”

“Since when do you..uh, like me?” God, saying those words still felt surreal to Jungwon. The whole situation felt surreal. “Uh… Around the middle of my fifth year? Not long after you joined our potions class, to be honest. I noticed a bit after I started fake dating Sunghoon.”

Jungwon was still having a hard time with his crying. Jay sweetly wiped his tears, and the younger spoke up. “M’ sorry… For crying all over your robes and all… It’s just, too much info, you know? I didn’t know what to expect when I came here, following that weird note, but definitely not this… I’m really happy you like me back, hyung.”

And now Jay was the one holding back his happy tears. They both cried in each other's arms. It felt right. Like it was well overdue. “God, I’m such an ugly crier compared to you, Jungwon.” Chuckled Jay, before hastily wiping his own tears.

“Don’t say that, hyung! You wouldn’t be you without your embarrassing way of crying!” Jungwon responded. “Gee, thanks. I thought you were supposed to like me, not insult me.” That got a laugh out of Jungwon, and Jay couldn’t really hide his blush from embarrassment, but he still laughed alongside the younger.

It felt so right.

“So, Jungwon-” Jay began, but Jungwon cut him off after stealing a glance at the clock on the wall, marking 11:59PM. “Yes!”

“You didn’t even let me finish!” Retorted Jay, and Jungwon stuck out his tongue cheekily. “I don’t care hyung, we’re dating now! No take backs allowed now, alright?” Jay sighed, but he couldn’t stop a wide smile from forming on his face.

And then Jungwon’s lips were on his. It was a sweet, chaste kiss. His first kiss. He didn’t really feel those fireworks people always mentioned, instead tasting the saltiness of their half dried tears. But it was perfect, and he wouldn’t have had it any other way.

As they pulled away, Jay had to ask the question that was eating him alive. “Why did you take away my only chance to ask you out?” Jungwon’s eyes moved towards the clock, which marked 00:00AM.

“Well, we couldn’t have our anniversary and your birthday be the same day, right?” Jungwon responded with a smile. “Happy birthday, Jay-hyung.” He said, before kissing him again.

* * *

After Jay and Jungwon got together, Sunghoon and Jay finally broke their fake relationship, and now the two small friend groups combined into a slightly bigger one. They were having lunch one day, and Sunoo suddenly spoke up.

“Did I ever tell you guys that Riki and I knew that Jay-hyung and Sunghoon-hyung weren’t actually a thing?” His statement was met with looks of confusion coming from everyone other than Riki. “Yeah, I saw Sunghoon-hyung and Jake-hyung making out inside of the prefects’ bathroom and then I told Riki. I almost told Jungwon too but I decided it would be more interesting if he didn’t know.”

Now, he was met with complete silence. Very awkward silence. Extremely awkward. Until Sunghoon broke it, that is

“IT WAS YOU-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the final chapter is here! Fun fact, this chapter alone is almost longer than all other 3 chapters together. It's the first time I actually finish a chaptered fic, so I'm really proud of myself for doing it.
> 
> I want to thank everyone that gave kudos and commented on the fic, you all really gave me the inspiration to continue writing the fic, and it was really fun seeing your reactions to the plot! I hope you all enjoyed the ride, although it was pretty short!
> 
> PS: Would you be interested in a Jakehoon or a Sunki prequel set in the same universe?


End file.
